


This isn't just an excuse to see you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it not?





	This isn't just an excuse to see you

Our tale starts after one of Professor Binns's history of magic lessons, one of his students Charity Burbage has stayed behind to ask him something.

Professor Binns sighed. "Ah, Charity; is this another excuse to see me?"

Charity assured him, "This isn't just an excuse to see you."

Professor Binns asked, "Then, what do you want?"

Charity muttered, "I erm, um; need a tutor. My mum told me to get one because I'm failing this class and I, uh; thought that you could maybe tutor me." 

Professor Binns smiled. "You should've just said so. Of course I'll tutor you, my dear."

Charity gasped. "Really?"

Professor Binns beamed, "Yes, really. For a fee of course."

Charity smirked. "What kind of fee?"

Professor Binns grinned. "This kind of fee."

He made himself solid and kissed Charity.


End file.
